Waiting for You
by ashmora
Summary: "Aku akan kembali sebelum kau merindukanku."  "Jangan membuat janji yang tidak dapat kau tepati, Hibari-san." -1827-


**Title:** Waiting for You

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** 1827

**Warning:** OOC, sho-ai, geje, abalisme, dll.

**Disclaimer:** KHR © Akira Amano

**Summary:**

"Aku akan kembali sebelum kau merindukanku."

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak dapat kau tepati, Hibari-san."

**Presented by** shiorinkyo

"_Jika ada kesamaan plot dan setting, author mohon maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hal itu disebabkan oleh keterbatsan pengetahuan author tentang fanfic yang telah ada. Sumimasen."_

**

* * *

WAITING FOR YOU

* * *

**

Langit bulan Desember yang membentang luas dan melayang kokoh tanpa tiang penyangga tampak begitu gelap pagi itu. Salju-salju putih beguguran jatuh menyeliuti kasarnya muka bumi. Matahari malu-malu, bersembunyi di balik arakan awan hitam, enggan mengekspose eksistensinya yang mampu menggagahi bumi dan seisinya. Angin yang tengah tak ramah kala itu sesekali menumpahkan emosinya dalam kuatnya tiap hembusan.

Samar-samar dibalik hujan salju yang perlahan bertransformasi menjadi badai, tampak kerumunan ramai yang sayup-sayup menggetarkan gendang telinga. Isak tangis terdengar, salam-salam perpisahan terucap, cucuran air mata hangat berlinangan jatuh ke atas tumpukan salju.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Hibari-san." Terdengarlah suara kecil seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya, menatap tanah berbalut salju yang tak peduli padanya.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermata biru keabuan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," ucap pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum kau merindukanku."

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak dapat kau tepati, Hibari-san."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang bola mata indah milik kekasihnya. Ragu-ragu dia mencari sesuatu dalam bola mata itu, ketakutan. Tapi, tak tersirat ketakutan di sana. Dia tidak melihat goresan kekhawatiran di sana. Yang didapatinya hanyalah sorot mata kuat yang penuh keberanian.

Tak lama dia menatap bola indah itu. Ketika terdengar suara kereta, bola mata itu segera berpaling darinya dan sosok pemilik bola mata itu pun segera hilang dalam keramaian.

Dia akan kembali. Pemuda itu percaya itu. Dia percaya kekasihnya akan kembali. Dia percaya Hibari akan kembali. Dia akan kembali dan selamat hingga akhirnya mereka dapat saling berbagi seperti sedia kala.

* * *

_Bulan Desember dua tahun kemudian,_

Salju putih itu kembali berguguran jatuh menutupi muka bumi. Pohon-pohon tak lagi hijau. Rerumputan tak lagi hijau. Awan tak lagi putih. Matahari tak lagi menampakkan kilaunya. Sekarang putih di mana-mana. Sejauh mata memandang yang terhampar di depan mata hanya putihnya kristal es yang lembut, memenuhi tiap inci tanah yang dipijak tiap insan.

Di tengah guyuran hujan salju yang tak kunjung mereda, terlihatlah sesosok pemuda yang tengah berlari-lari menerjang tebalnya hujan. Nafasnya sudah memburu. Uap air hangat yang berhembus keluar dari hidungnya terekspose oleh dinginnya udara pagi itu.

"_Hari ini semua prajurit yang dikirm ke medan perang akan pulang. Kita sudah menang. Kita merdeka."_

Itulah yang didengar pemuda itu yang mebuatnya berlarian di tengah hujan salju. Dia ingin menjemput kekasihnya. Dia sudah sangat merindukannya.

Sekarang pemuda itu berdiri di samping sebuah tiang di stasiun. Stasiun itu belum banyak berubah. Tepatnya masih sempit hingga membuat pemuda itu harus berdesakan dengan orang lain yang ingin menjemput sanak keluarganya. Atapnya juga masih berlubang hingga salju-salju bisa menerobosnya.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri diam, menatap lurus dengan susah payah rel kosong yang ada di depan sana. Kapan kereta itu datang membawa kekasihnya?

Sebuah kekhawatiran berasalan terbersit dalam benak sempitnya. Apakah orang yang dikasinya akan kembali? Apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dikasihinya lagi? Apakah dia bisa melihat sepasang bola mata indah itu lagi?

Sayup-sayup suara kereta sudah terdengar. Pemuda itu tampak mulai bersiaga. Dia menatap rel kosong yang perlahan mulai dikuasai gerbong-gerbong kereta. Dan ketika pintu kereta terbuka, berhamburanlah ratusan pria berlumuran darah yang baru saja kembali dari medan perang. Mereka tampak kacau, tapi di antara kekacauan itu dapat terlihat garis kebahagian menghiasi wajah mereka.

Ucapan selamat datang, pelukan, tangis haru memenuhi tiap jengkal stasiun, mengisi tiap detik yang senantiasa bergerak. Pemuda itu melihatnya. Dia melihat suasana yang mengharu biru itu. Dia juga ingin merasakan itu. Sangat ingin hingga dia ingin mengurai air matanya karena tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Pemuda itu berjalan lambat. Menerobos rapatnya kerumunan manusia. Menyusup di antara suasana yang mengharu biru. Sesekali dia melihat kanan kiri, berharap bisa menemukan orang itu. Tak ada. Dia tidak menemukannya.

Sekali lagi dia mencari sosk kekasihnya. Nihil. Dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Apakah dia sudah melupakan sosok kekasihnya hingga dia tidak dapat menemukannya seperti ini? Atau apakah kekasihnya tidak akan kembali?

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berusaha menepis pikiran itu. Dia yakin dia dapat menemukan kekasihnya. Dia yakin kekasihnya akan kembali. Dia yakin dia ingin yakin.

Sudah lama waktu berlalu, sudah berkali-kali dia mengulangi pencariannya. Namun, nihil. Dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu. Kekhawatiran dalam hatinya mulai memuncak. Dia tidak ingin khawatir, tapi tak bisa saat kerumunan itu perlahan menghilang meninggalkan Si Pemuda sendirian.

Sekarang yang ada di hadapan pemuda itu hanyalah sebuah kereta kosong dan beberapa orang yang juga bernasib sepertinya, bukan kerumunan orang yang menangis bahagia karena keluarganya dapat kembali dengan selamat.

Melihat kerta yang hanya diam itu, Si Pemuda tak tingga diam. Dia masih berharap bisa menemukan kekasihnya di dalam sana.

"_Sebentar lagi kereta yang membawa jenazah akan datang."_

Kalimat itu bukanlah kalimat yang ingin didengar oleh pemuda itu. Saat itu, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Air matanya mulai mengambang. Keinginannya untuk menemukan sosok orang yang dicintainya makin mengangkasa. Dia pun mulai berlari menyusuri gerbong satu ke gerbong lainnya. Dipercepatnya lajunya supaya dia dapat bertemu dengan orang itu lebih cepat.

Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang. Air matanya tak tertahan lagi. Di setiap gerbong yang disusurinya, hanya kekosongan yang ada di sana. Tak ada sosok pria berambut hitam, berkulit pucat dengan mata biru keabuan di sana. Yang ada hanyalah kosong.

"Tuan, maaf kereta in harus segera pergi." Seorang pria tua berjenggot mengucapkan itu pada Si Pemuda yang sedang susah payah menahan air matanya.

"A-aku mencari seseorang," ucap Si Pemuda sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Jadi, Anda bisa turun sekarang."

Pemuda itu terdian sejenak, mengepalkan tangannya, lalu berjalan gontai turun dari kereta. Sesampainya di luar kereta, akhirnya dia menumpakan air mata yang ditahannya. Kini dia berurai air mata. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap kereta itu yang perlahan mulai bergerak.

"Jangan membuat janji yang tak dapat kau tepati, Hibari-san!" gumamnya yang masih menangis.

Satu hal yang diyakini oleh pemuda itu adalah bahwa kekasihnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dia telah mengingkari janjinya. Dia telah meninggalkan orang yang mencintainya sendirian. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Tak ada lagi bola mata biru keabuan itu. Tak ada lagi badan besar yang bisa mendekap erat pemuda itu. Tak ada lagi karena dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir makin deras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihannya. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengobati rasa rindunya untuk selamanya.

Ketika dia cukup yakin bahwa kereta itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya, dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Air matanya masih menggenang, mengahalangi pandangan matanya. Samar-samar dia melihat seseorang di seberang rel. Orang itu berdiri tegap, berlumuran darah, dan menggendong tangannya sendiri. Si Pemuda menggosok matanya, mencoba mendapatkan penglihatan yang jelas akan sosok itu.

Kulit pucat, ramut hitam dengan senyum yang tak asing lagi. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

* * *

**Gejekan?**

**Anehkan?**

**Oke, saya tahu. /slapped/**

**Thanks for reading this fic.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
